The Savage Missionary
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are demons hunting demons in an organization called, THE VILLE. One case comes between them as someone from INuyasha's past is in danger, and Kagome's feelings are pushed aside. What will happen to their friendship and their trust? LEM
1. Second Place

A/n: I know what I said about "Family Portrait; Diary of a Lost Soul" being my last Inuyasha story, but I just HAD to put this one out because I know that there is at least ONE person that would love it as much as I do. I still plan to update the three unfinished stories b/c I hate to leave things undone, so look out for it. Yes, for those of you who didn't read the last chapter, I finished "Trials of the Heart". The ending was very heartwarming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. This goes for the whole story. No need in writing this 300 times.

Synopsis (that means summary): Inuyasha and Kagome are demonic killers working for an organization. A new case is assigned and Kagome becomes suspicious of the victim even though she's innocent. Will her suspicions come between a friendship and everything they've worked for? Will someone lose their life over this? (It's more to it than that but I don' think I should outline the whole story, so just read. I guarantee it'll be good.)

The Savage Missionary

Chapter ONE. Second Place

Moonlight dimly lit up the sky through the fog. There was a chill outside that was indescribable. To a tourist, one would think they place was haunted. It wasn't. But the crime was too unbearable for the citizens of Japan to leave their houses after certain hours. This was the way of the world. On the far south of the City was a mansion deeply secure in the forest by the mountains. This is where the cleaners worked. Guard dogs, practically wolves wondered around the property, making sure things were secure.

This was somewhat of a problem for her. Being on probation meant she had her bounty license suspended for nearly beating a convict to death. The head martial had authorized a no pass zone for her, and she had to remained in her room till trial.

'_Fuck that._' She thought rebelliously, climbing down the shutters along side her bedroom. When she reached the 15th floor, she let out a breath. Her body was beginning to ache from her pushing it so hard from the night's festivities.

Kagome climbed through Inuyasha's window, careful of all the traps set down. "Passcode: 31019882006." The lights automatically came on after she activated them and set off the alarms.

"Inuyasha?" She looked around the very expensive room, seeing no one. "I hate when he plays games." She muttered. Rolling her eyes, she called again. "INUYASHA! This isn't funny!"

An arm grabbed her waste and she jumped to the ceiling, hissing down at the hanyou laughing below her. Inuyasha fell back onto the bed in hysterics. "Never gets old!"

Kagome pounced on the bed, straddling him down. The two wrestled till he came out on top. Inuyasha kissed her nose, removing the hair from her beautiful face. "Hey." He smirked. The smirk faltered when he smelt blood. "You okay?"

Nodding her head, Kagome gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." Inuyasha gave her a skeptic stare before he spoke. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well, I tracked down one of Takashi's spies today. One named Blaine."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. The name sounded so familiar to him. Rolling off of Kagome, he went to his computer, typing in the name. The demon's picture appeared, and then it came to him. "I killed him just two weeks ago."

Kagome came up behind him. "Is this who you saw?" he asked one more time. There was no way the same demon could be killed twice by two different people. Could there? "Yes, that's him." She confirmed. Inuyasha didn't look so sure. "Are you positive?"

Kagome pulled down her shirt collar to show the bleeding scar. "Positive." Inuyasha gently traced over what gave the impression of a knife wound. "Shit. What did he get you with?"

Thinking back on the fight Kagome frowned. "He bit me." Inuyasha snickered. "A full grown demon, bit you?" She punched him in the arm, not liking to be mocked. "Yes, the fucker bit me. The point is I think Naraku's picking up speed on the whole army of demons operation."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll run it by my father, but for now…" he trailed off, his eyes mischievous. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "But for now what?" "Now, we fix up that wound."

Slashing her shirt open, Kagome let the flimsy garment fall to the floor. Inuyasha pulled on the bra strap that held up a bountiful set of cleavage. Kagome slightly winced when it snapped back against her skin.

"Don't play with me, mutt." She half scorned. Inuyasha growled at being called a mutt. Prowling the rest of her body he saw a cut leading all the way around her back. "Dammit Kagome, what have I told you about fighting these demons unarmed!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sometimes Inuyasha was worse than his father. And she didn't feel like being lectured for the second time tonight on the laws of safety. "I'm fine. Don't school me. Please, not tonight."

With a grunt, Inuyasha pushed her roughly on the bed. "Stay there. I'll be back with some antibiotics."

Kagome watched him walk out the door. When she was alone, she let out a breath of nervous air. '_How long can I do this? I can't keep playing this game with you Inuyasha.'_

She had been apart of the pack for a while. The leader was Inuyasha's father, Hiroaki Morishita, had found her in a dark alley, strung out on cocaine hanging on by a thread at the age of 16. He invited her to stay with him and be apart of his organization, The Ville, who specialized in the killing of convicted demons and made money off bounty hunting.

Her brother, Souta, was a bootlegger, and worked as an inside connection between the police and the mafia. She saw him in secret because the Ville didn't trust the Tokyo police.

From the moment she saw Inuyasha, she hated him. He would insult her, make fun of her for only being human, and scold her for being a sellout for her own kind. It wasn't till after an unfortunate incident that they became close.

Day by day she'd fall more in love with him, to the point where she couldn't think straight. When she finally had the courage to tell him her feelings, all she received was a kiss with the answer, "I'll get back to you on that." And the rest was history.

So here she sat, in his bed, taking in his scent, with half her clothes off, wanting so bad to just rape him. _'Yep, just another day in the life of Kagome Higurashi.' _ She thought tiredly.

"Daydreaming about me naked?" a deep voice teased. Kagome nearly screamed. She hated when he did shit like that. With a deep frown, she gritted her teeth. "More like castrated." She glanced at the half demon who looked too frightened to come near her.

"Excuse me?" he said in a small voice, trying to sound cute. Kagome laughed at his antics. "Roll over on your stomach." He instructed. She complied without complaint. When she thought about her bruises, the pain came rushing back.

'_Shit!' _ Kagome thought to herself. If she had said it out loud, Inuyasha would start up his tantrums about her well being. Feeling the pressure of his body on hers, she let out a slow breath. Any other female would be in pain at a demon sitting all their weight on them. But she worked out constantly, took beatings on daily basis, and still had enough strength to take on ¾ of the demons working here. She was one tough chick.

Inuyasha straddled her because the stuff he was using burned like a bitch. '_She's going to kick my ass when I'm done. Oh well, that's what she gets for hurting my property.' _ With a smirk, he dabbed the rag with the toxin, and pushed it to Kagome's shoulder wound.

"FUCK!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, eyes bulging. It was like the pain of alcohol times 200. She moved violently, not wanting to take it any more. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'LL TAKE THE SHOT!"

Inuyasha just sighed. "Stop being a baby." Taking another dab, he wiped down the scar that led to the side of her stomach to her back. She screamed again, kicking and trying to throw punches. She had almost succeeded in throwing him off, but he put a little demonic force in, attempting to keep her still.

Checking for more, he spotted one right above her tattoo in the upper portion of her back. Without even thinking, he unhooked her bra. Kagome froze, and Inuyasha chuckled. Bending over, he kissed her ear nipping at it. "Relax." He whispered.

Kagome felt herself unintentionally unwind. His voice was just that soothing. "Take a breath." He instructed, examining the cut. She complied, taking it for more than just one reason.

Inuyasha saw the rag, being too bloody to use anymore. "I need another rag." "No!" she shrieked quickly. "Just do the shit, because as soon as you get up I'm taking off."

"Damn, take it like a demon." Kagome growled, but didn't say anything. Inuyasha positioned himself, pouring the toxin over the wound. He listened as she fought not to scream her heart out.

Kagome felt her back go so hot it was cold fire. Gripping the sheets, she waited for the tension to pass. When it did, Inuyasha petted her head. "That'll do pig, that'll do….OUCH!" he yelped when she used her legs to kick him in the back.

Taking deep breathing patterns, Kagome forced herself to relax as the pain slowly but surely eased away. Inuyasha gently lay on top of her, messaging her arms and sliding his claws up and down her waist.

Getting the sudden urge that touching wasn't enough, he moved the remaining tresses of thick hair and began to kiss on her neck. Kagome hated the irresistible pleasure because it always leads to complications. Mixed signals and emotions….Things she already stressed herself with. Kicking demonic ass was easy. Feeling affection for one….that was a war in itself.

'_God, I wish I didn't love him so much…' _she thought sadly. She felt herself get that tingly sensation all women get when a man has touched that particular spot. Inuyasha was sucking on her neckline as his hands gradually moved toward her breast.

Kagome let out a soft moan. Inuyasha superciliously smiled, loving when she responded to his touch. She almost laughed herself feeling his smirk on her neck. "Cocky bastard." She whispered. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Raise up." He said a bit roughly. Kagome did what she was told, utterly subservient to the beast on top of her. When she had, he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. She let out a small scream then a growl.

Inuyasha kissed her shoulder. "Can't handle it?" He knew she didn't like to back down from a challenge. He didn't want her too. Kagome was an uncultivated animal waiting to be unleashed. She just needed a target and who better than him? If any other man would have touched her, he'd kill them without a second guess.

"I can handle whatever you dish out mutt." She replied ruthlessly. Inuyasha let out a mocked laugh. "I hardly think so sweetheart." With that said, he twisted her hair into his hand, pulling a fist of it a tad too aggressively, making her whole body rise towards him.

Kagome took it like a soldier, smiling with lust filled eyes as he turned her around. She wasted no time in making their mouths connect in a deadly lip lock. This is where things always got dirty as they attempted to dominate each other.

Inuyasha finally won her over, nibbling on her bottom lip, gently sucking it. He felt her adrenaline slow down as the kiss became more meaningful then just desire. Both were lost in euphoria, heaven, as Kagome tugged on his shirt.

Lifting his arms, he let her soft hands slide under it, tracing the outlines of his rock hard chest. The shirt came off in two seconds. Inuyasha's hands left her neck, traveling down to her hips.

Steadily pushing her back down on the bed, she smirked, feeling his rock hard penis pushing against his pants, yearning to be out of its cage and unleashed into her jungle. She let out a small snicker and he grinned again.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, staring into her hazel eyes with his crimson ones. He saw the want, the lust, the passion, and the friendship that lay deeply rooted between them. "You know I love you right?" he panted.

In an instant, her eyes erased everything he had just seen. Now there was something else. Longing, sadness, then nothing. '_What did I say that was so bad? I've told her the same thing a million times over…' _he thought to himself.

It took Kagome's entire god given strength not to cry in front of the demon she adored too much. It pained her to think about it. '_He has no idea…damn your ignorance Inuyasha.' _she sighed, looking down at his penis, not really paying attention to anything.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." She spoke so softly, almost at a whisper. Inuyasha lifted her face, so his eyes could meet hers directly. "Well act like it cher. Now can I get that beautiful smile before I make you scream my name?" He asked amiably.

His arrogance was too witty to be considered rude. She let out a big relieving smile, knowing she was getting ready to commit the greatest form of intimacy with the love of her life. Second best wasn't so bad after all.

Kagome pulled his face down to hers, smashing their lips together. She put her soul into that kiss, proving how much she loved him. '_Fireworks._' They both thought. When the kiss ended, Inuyasha broke apart with a smile. "Well that's more like it. Let's get _these_," he tugged on her thong, "Off."

Inuyasha raised his hand in the air, ready to tear her clothing to shreds. Kagome closed her eyes excitedly, squealing like a little girl getting ready to be on a rollercoaster. Before he could even get a scratch on the cloth, a pounding came at the door.

Kagome sighed. "Damn…come on, work." Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "NO. Fuck that! They'll leave." The door man pounded harder. "INUYASHA, SIR YOUR FATHER REQUESTS YOUR PRESENSE!" He shouted through the door.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha growled. He pulled back from Kagome, fully pissed off. Kagome rolled off the bed going to his drawer getting one of his shirts and baggy shorts. "I'll see you in the briefing room." She said, coming back to kiss his cheek. She knew he was in one of his moods now.

Inuyasha grunted in response. Kagome rolled her eyes, before jumping out the window, the same way she snuck in.

Putting on his shirt, he made his way to the bathroom washing cold water on his face, and a few other places. In some instances, he should be glad for the interruption. He and Kagome were friends, not lovers, even though they didn't always act like it.

Fucking her was great. Sex was sex, and they had lived by that creed for a long time. But tonight, it felt like a little more than that. He'd never told her he loved her when they had sex before, so why say it now? '_Because I'm an idiot. She must hate me for this shit.'_

Why couldn't he just be with her? It wasn't like she wasn't beautiful, smart, tough, and easy to talk to; funny…She had everything a guy could want, and then some. However there was something holding him back.

It wasn't a trust issue. He could fall out of a plane and guarantee Kagome would be there to catch him. Death wasn't a problem either. If asked to put a bullet through his head or anyone else's for her, he would without hesitation.

Maybe it was the innocence that restrained him. He didn't want to break her heart, because he knew he would without fail. And…' _I don't want to lose her.' _ It was the friendship he cherished most of all. A factor that always disappeared with couples.

So for now, he couldn't give her what he knew damn well she wanted. He'd have to play dumb a little longer. But that didn't mean he would have to torture her. No more sex, no more kissing, no more intimacy, no more ANYTHING that could lead to fucking. He was going to do it right.

"No more bullshit. She deserves more than this…more than me." He declared into the mirror, half disgusted with his reflection. '_Yeah_,' he thought, '_easier said than done_.'

With a sigh, he turned off the lights to his room and set the alarm, getting ready for that long ass meeting with his father and the other workers, all the while thinking why he always put the well being of others over himself. Sometimes second place had its just rewards…but not often.

A/n: I wrote this a while back, and it was so good I couldn't resist NOT putting it up for you all to read. It's a pretty good story, and as it goes on you'll see who's who and what's what. For example…Kagome is ¼ demon. Where it came from, you'll just have to read and find out.

NOTE: There will be a lot of chapters like this one, where lemony/lime things happen, so if you have virgin eyes…well, good luck with that b/c I'm not changing it. Lol. Sorry. Please read and review and all that good drama. Bad reviews are reviews none the less, so I want them!

Peace easy. Lazydoll06 3


	2. Unwanted House Guest

A/n: Back with the second chapter, hope everyone enjoyed the first one. I will be updating this one based on reviews. I hate doing that, so to make it fair, I'll only go as far as ten. If I get more than ten reviews, great, if not, well I'll prolong the update. But I will update none the less. Don't want to make good readers. Okay, enjoy the second chapter everyone!

Note: If there are long periods between updates, it's mostly related to school work. Trying to graduate this year, so forgive me.

From chapter one_: Inuyasha raised his hand in the air, ready to tear her clothing to shreds. Kagome closed her eyes excitedly, squealing like a little girl getting ready to be on a rollercoaster. Before he could even get a scratch on the cloth, a pounding came at the door._

_Kagome sighed. "Damn…come on, work." Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "NO. Fuck that! They'll leave." The door man pounded harder. "INUYASHA, SIR YOUR FATHER REQUESTS YOUR PRESENSE!" He shouted through the door._

"_SHIT!" Inuyasha growled. He pulled back from Kagome, fully pissed off. Kagome rolled off the bed going to his drawer getting one of his shirts and baggy shorts. "I'll see you in the briefing room." She said, coming back to kiss his cheek._

Chapter Two. Unwanted house guest.

Hiroaki Morishita gave an irritated stare towards his son as he walked into the meeting, LATE, for the fifth time this week. "Maybe we should have the meeting when you're better rested."

A fierce scowl was Inuyasha's only reply as he sat on the right side of his father. Hiroaki stole a glance at Kagome, who sat quietly; looking at the contents in the folder each hunter is given. "YOU," he pointed directly at her.

Kagome jumped knowing the "YOU" meant only her. He always scorned her like she was one of his children, seeing right through her and knowing what had gone down not more than ten minutes ago.

"Yes?" She spoke meekly. Hiroaki smirked. "You're still on probation. You're only at the meeting because I believe in keeping my employees informed on or off the job." Kagome rolled her eyes and Hiroaki almost laughed at her childish antics.

Her and his son was damn near inseparable. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the reason for his son's tardiness. Inuyasha was a brilliant killer, and would become one hell of a boss one day, but he bores easily. Hiroaki didn't want the child he thought of as his own daughter, to be just one of his son's playmates.

But he'd deal with them later. Straitening his tie, he began the meeting. "Kikyou Toyoshima,daughter of underground mafia boss Bairei Toyoshima. Has anyone heard of him?"

Kagome studied the picture. "He has a wrap sheet longer than the toilet paper roll. Wanted for theft, murder one on 34 accounts, weapons and assault charge, and he's quite the ladies man. He gets away with all his drug smuggling because half his crew works for the police and federal agencies. We can't touch him legally."

Hiroaki nodded in approval, not surprised. She was always on top of her job. "Yesterday, Kikyou was supposedly attacked by her father's associations because she had evidence that could bring him to justice and the electric chair."

Inuyasha studied the picture on the Plasma screen TV. She was about a few centimeters taller than Kagome, cold unwelcoming eyes, clear skin, and flawless face. Long jet black hair, not the soft bronze highlights in Kagome's hair. And she seemed maybe a half a dress size thinner. She could have easily been a model without much effort. '_Holy shit she's changed.' _

"You want us to take her out?" Inuyasha spoke half to himself, not taking his eyes off the screen. Hiroaki shook his head no. "Just the opposite. I want a full service of protection for this woman."

Kagome wasn't satisfied. "You want a full team of protection and duty work for one woman?" She didn't mind helping the innocent and had never questioned her orders before. But for one human who wants to take her very RICH father to jail?

Hiroaki looked at Kagome head on, appalled that she questioned his motive. Calming himself, he realized it was a reasonable suspicion. "If this woman has evidence that could bring the biggest mafia boss since the 1800's, then we're going to do everything in our power to see that she's safe. Crime would decrease by a good 45 with Toyoshima gone. I want that percentage."

Kagome complied. "Yes sir." Hiroaki nodded. "Thank you. If there aren't any questions, this meeting is over. Inuyasha, Kagome, you two stay." Inuyasha and Kagome remained seated.

Hiroaki waved at the doorman to close the doors. Only after the French titanium doors shut, did he began speaking. "I've invited Kikyou Toyoshima to stay in our safety quarters. I want an eagle eye on her 24/7. Kagome, she will be in the room across from you."

Kagome inwardly sighed. For some reason this felt like a bad idea. Inuyasha spared a glimpse at Kagome. Noticing she had that look on her face, the look she has when she's heard bad news, he made a note to ask about it when they left.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha half asked, half told. Hiroaki nodded. "Pretty much. And get to the meetings on time and not horny." When both of them looked at him with shocked embarrassment, he smirked, tapping his nose. "I'm old not stupid."

Kagome felt herself almost run out the room, Inuyasha almost sprinting to catch up with her. "Hey, where's the fire?" He half laughed. Kagome slowed down. "Can you believe that! This has "BULLSHIT" written all over it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "If Naraku or even Toyoshima is up to something, its better it happens right under our noses so we can smell it." Kagome stared at him for a second. "…You just want to fuck her don't you! Inuyasha I swear, sometimes…." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"What the fuck? I didn't say anything like that! Stop pulling shit out of your ass." He became heated. Whenever she got jealous she started accusing him of shit that he hadn't even done yet. After a couple of years it gets redundant.

Kagome crossed her arms in rage. "Maybe I WOULDN'T be accusing you if you weren't so transparent!" "How the fuck are you going to accuse me of wanting so desperately to fuck someone I've already slept with before I met you!" He yelled back not thinking.

There was a pause of dead silence. Inuyasha felt like bitch slapping himself. He forgot all about Kikyou. No, that wasn't true. He forgot to tell _Kagome _about Kikyou. She was a past long before he had met his best friend. Now, he was going to pay for it.

Looking at him with pure disgust, she just shook her head in amazement. "Well…you were lying to everyone else, I was beginning to feel left out." she spitted. She turned to leave, and Inuyasha grabbed her injured shoulder. Kagome winced from the pain.

Inuyasha drew his hand back, small drops of blood remaining. The coincidence of it all was too much to take in. Kagome's hatred weakened a bit when she saw the hurtful look on his face at staring at the blood on his hand.

Without talking, each went to their separate rooms.

------o0o-------

The morning fog was thick as usual. Kagome woke up to hear her pet bird, Cole, fly through the window, cawing. She eyed the crow smiling. "Did you find any information for me?"

Extending her arm, the crow flew to it, perching comfortably. She stroked the bird for a moment before reaching for the note on Cole's foot. She took it out the small bottle and read.

_Kikyou Toyoshima. Hahaha. She need protection? Please. And her father isn't the killing type against family members. His wife turned him into the police for fun six times, and they're expecting another child this winter. I couldn't find any incriminating evidence on your suspect, but I'll damn sure keep looking. Take care of you._

_Souta 3_

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "Take care of you." She said, missing her witty brother. Souta was a smart kid, at age 17; he was already working as a P.I. in training for the Tokyo police. He was very reliable, and helped with most of her cases.

A slender steal grey cat with devil ice blue eyes jumped onto the bed as if she owned it. Kagome smirked. "Yes Ashes, I know it's time for you to eat. Don't give me that look." Ashes meowed, commanding that she be fed now.

'_God, Inuyasha spoils her too much.' _ She thought with admission. Inuyasha was a dog demon. Why Ashes took to him better than Kagome was a complete mystery. Even though it was her cat, Ashes rarely stayed in her room. She was always cozened up somewhere in Inuyasha's master upon master bedroom.

Buyou came from under the bed, struggling a bit because he was chubby. Unlike Ashes, he loved Kagome's room, always under the bed and out of sight, hating intruders and Inuyasha. That's how she knew he was coming. Buyou would make low meowing noises.

"You want to be fed too?" Kagome smirked, knowing he practically flew at the word "food, eat, snack, dinner, breakfast." Buyou shook his rump and made a big leap onto the bed. He snuggled into her lap falling right back to sleep.

"Yeah, I don't want to get up either." She sighed, falling back into the pillows. Ashes pounced on her face playfully. Kagome shrieked. "Okay, okay!" Buyou glared at Ashes, but moved.

Speaking of which, if Ashes was out and about, then her adored hanyou wasn't too far off. Kagome heaved a sigh. She was a complete ass last night, and knew she had to apologize.

"Come on you two." She said to the cats who complied. Going to her luxurious bathroom, she gave the cats their breakfast in their section of the room by the large window.

Cole crowed. Kagome's killing mode went on without vacillation. Reaching towards the glass mirror, she put in a code, pulling out a set of knives. Grabbing three, she closed her eyes, listening to her target. Opening them, she turned swiftly, throwing it with accuracy.

Walking out the bathroom, she headed to kick ass. "The first one was a warning." She said coldly. She hadn't needed to worry about it being someone she knew. If it had been Inuyasha, she wouldn't be armed. He had a good talent of sneaking up on her. And those who knew her knew to knock.

The person she saw wasn't one of the staff members. There stood the beautiful Kikyou with a good portion of her ponytail pinned to the wall by the throwing knife, and she helplessly trying to take it out.

"Are you crazy!" she shrieked. Kagome held her cold unwelcoming exterior. "Like I said, the first one was a warning. Try knocking next time." Walking over, Kagome pulled out the knife in one smooth motion, twisting it up into her hair like a chopstick.

Inuyasha appeared at the door. "I heard someone scream." He looked back and forth between Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou glowered "Some house protection you guys are! S-She tried to kill me!"

Inuyasha raised a questioning brow, and for some reason, Kagome became a little irritated. "She didn't knock." She stated casually hunching her shoulders. He nodded, understanding completely. Kagome had this thing about privacy.

Turning to Kikyou he asked, "Are you cut?" Kikyou shook her head no. "I'm fine. She got my hair though. The wench spilt my beautiful hair!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well try knocking next time. It might just save your life." Kikyou exhaled, letting out a stubborn, "Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back into her bathroom, slamming the door.

Kikyou smirked. "Look like someone isn't happy." Inuyasha glanced at the door. "She's fine. Let's get you to your room. It's across and down the hall." Kikyou smiled sweetly. "Thank you. It's been a long time huh?"

Not knowing how to answer that, he just nodded. He turned, walking down the hall. With a cocky grin, she smiled at the spot where he was standing, then at the bathroom doors. "Yeah…a bit too long."

----o0o----

Late afternoons were always Kagome's time with Inuyasha. They'd wrestle, box, play video games, talk, play chess, watch a movie, do SOMETHING before the nightly rounds. But Kagome was ordered to stay at the manor just incase the mafia princess was in need of something. And besides, she was on probation so she couldn't leave anyway, even when she did.

Tonight, however, she was flying solo. Inuyasha was off playing 'back down memory lane.' with Kikyou. Taking a break from investigating, she told Cole to keep an eye on the two. The crow was a very good bird to have around when the house was as big as a palace.

Firing off live rounds at the vases, she hit them with accurate precision and persistency. Hiten, the captain of weaponry, came up behind her. "The vases are worth millions Kagome. Why not go demon hunting instead?"

Kagome sucked her teeth. "I'm on probation remember? Can't leave the premises until trial." She squeezed off another round. Hiten took the gun from her. "Okay, enough of that. Are the mutt and his new Barbie doll pissing you off?"

It was a rare thing that she talked to anyone about her feelings except Inuyasha. But Hiten had been her friend since day one, and he didn't particularly like Inuyasha. "I don't trust her and I think her story is a cover up." Kagome told him truthfully.

Hiten shrugged. "Are you looking into it?" Kagome smirked. "Of course. But I can't go to Hiroaki with incoherent information. He'll never go for something like that." Hiten cleaned off debris from the gun.

"You know he thinks of you like a daughter. Why not tell him what's wrong?" Kagome was skeptical. "Because he'll think my accusations were based on….something else." She finished up catching herself.

Hiten raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. Here, try these." He handed her two massive handguns. "What are these?" She asked in deep interests? "Those are the new Hammerli's. I've made some adjustments so it shoots revolving automatic rounds. Each bullet traveling twice as fast by a millisecond."

"Shit!" Kagome smiled excitedly. If there was one thing that always brightened up her day, were weapons. Hiten laughed. "Before someone could even perceive the thought of dodging this baby, their head would be blown off."

"Have they gone through testing and inspection?" She asked studying the wonderful masterpiece. Hiten sighed. "No. I can't release these yet, because if they got on the streets, it could be used against us. Not even we can escape death on this one."

"They're extremely light to pact so much power." Kagome noticed, weighing the gun with her hands. "Yep. Only half a pound. New steal a friend of mine found in Russia. Pretty impressive shit." Kagome laughed. "I'll say."

She started to hand the gun back to him, but he held up a hand. "You keep that and its twin too." He handed her two sets of reloading clips. Kagome felt the need to hug him. "Oh thank you!" Hiten sighed. "I do what I can when I can do it. Now get out of here, all the targets are gone."

Kagome looked around the room. He was right. Every vase, mirror, statue and target poster was in shreds because of her rage. She blushed meekly. "I guess you're right. I'll be seeing you." She turned to the stairs and headed up.

"Yeah." Hiten smirked before walking back to his office.

A/n: Well that was chapter two. Not very exciting, but it gets some things out of the way, and reveals more of the plot. Are there any questions so far? Ones I can answer WITHOUT revealing the plot? Well, I have one. Did you all enjoy it? Yes, no? Review Please! Till the next chapter, which will be soon…

Peace easy 3


	3. For Reasons Unheard Of

A/n: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter two. Now that Kikyou is here, things should be a little more interesting. Everyone knows she brings problems for Kagome, and confusion for Inuyasha. Alright, a summary from the last chapter.

_The person she saw wasn't one of the staff members. There stood the beautiful Kikyou with a good portion of her ponytail pinned to the wall by the throwing knife, and she helplessly trying to take it out._

"_Are you crazy!" she shrieked. Kagome held her cold unwelcoming exterior. "Like I said, the first one was a warning. Try knocking next time." Walking over, Kagome pulled out the knife in one smooth motion, twisting it up into her hair like a chopstick._

_Inuyasha appeared at the door. "I heard someone scream." He looked back and forth between Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou glowered "Some house protection you guys are! S-She tried to kill me!" _

Chapter Three. For Reasons Unheard-of.

Inuyasha looked over some files on his computer, getting ready to head out on the night rounds. He could barely stop fidgeting he was so excited. _'What can I say? I live for this shit!' _

His excitement came short remembering Kagome wasn't able to come. He hadn't talked to her all day or seen her either. This wasn't normal after a fight. Usually she's in his bed having him fantasize about ripping her clothes off, or they were in the forest, watching the moon in the trees.

Kikyou was another thing he'd been pondering over. Ever since she came back, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he wasn't in her presence, he was making sure he knew where she was, what she was doing and why. His father had given her an escort and bodyguard during the day.

Was he in love with her? No, he could honestly say he wasn't. But he was falling fast. Kagome wasn't going to like that one bit. '_If she loves me, then she'll be happy for me.' _ Inuyasha rationalized with himself. '_Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'_

There came a soft knock on the door. "What?" he said a bit too roughly than intended. It was a habit that he had since he was ten. Kikyou poked her lovely head inside the door. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked meekly.

Inuyasha glanced at his lap top, before closing it. "No. Was sup." "Nothing." She said casually, admiring his room. "It's beautiful in here. I expected it to be all red, not black."

She eyed the black satin sheets on the king sized bed, the black sheer curtains that led to the grand balcony, the master grand piano in the corner, and the black and ivy spiraled ceiling.

Ashes jumped on the bed from out of no where. Kikyou shrieked. "He scared me!" She held a hand to her chest attempting to calm her racing heart. Ashes lay royally on the bed, eyeing the intruder carefully.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kikyou. "It's a she, and her name is Ashes." Kikyou nodded, and then sneezed. "I'm allergic to animal dander." She glared at Ashes who gave her a 'well that's too damn bad' look.

Kikyou eyed the cat that seemed to be challenging her. "She's very beautiful though. Is she yours?" Inuyasha lifted a shoulder. "She's Kagome's but this is basically her room. She's the queen."

"Not for long." Kikyou muttered. Inuyasha was intrigued, but didn't bother to entertain it right now. If she thought she could seduce him, then by all means, he'd be happy to let her try.

"May I pet her?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "She doesn't like strangers, but you can try your luck." Kikyou sized the cat up, liking her odds. She reached to touch the feline beauty.

Ashes hissed at her, before jumping off the bed onto the ledge and out the window. Kikyou smirked. '_I'll get rid of you soon enough_.' "Well, you were right."

Inuyasha sighed. "Is there something you want Kikyou? I know damn well you hate cats." Kikyou put on a seductive smile, putting her arms around his neck. "I want you."

"Well then…" He bent his head toward hers, and she stood on her toes meeting him half way in the kiss.

Kikyou moaned softly, forgetting how great of a kisser the notorious playboy was. If his kisses were this mind blowing, imagine the sex now! Lust filled fantasies filled both their minds, secretly undressing each other in their heads.

Slipping his hands up her shirt, Inuyasha lavished on the smooth skin, memorizing every curve. Granted, she had less than Kagome, but still enough to want to take her clothes off. One thing he noticed was that her skin was cool like a breath of fresh air.

A hard knock on the door didn't catch their attention, but the screaming of his name did. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and radar went off in his head. He stopped kissing Kikyou and looked toward the door. Kikyou looked too, a small smile on his face. "The team is ready. I was told to get you since I wasn't going."

She didn't sound mad at all. Like she had just walked in on them laughing at a baby picture or a corny joke. Kikyou looked for any signs of weakness or hurt. She had to hand it to the little skank. The girl had talent.

Inuyasha broke apart from Kikyou and grabbed his guns. "When will you be back?" Kikyou found herself saying. Inuyasha cut a glance at her but didn't respond. Walking out the door, he tried to make eye contact with Kagome, but it was pointless. She saw right through him.

Kagome looked at him with a weird grin on her face and turned to leave. Kikyou met out with him in the hallway. "Well…I guess the cat isn't the only thing that doesn't like me here." She giggled. "Do you think she's jealous? I think it serves her right."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, questionably like she had lost her mind. Kikyou shrugged. "She acts immature. When she's not throwing knives at me, she's ignoring me at dinner, scowling, and I swear I've seen a bird follow me to the bathroom. All in all, she's an obsessive-"

"Don't do that." Inuyasha interrupted her. Kikyou smiled sweetly. "Do what? Tell the truth?" "No. Pretend you know shit about her when you don't." he said rather coldly. His eyes were damn near on fire.

Kikyou backed up a little scared. She'd seen the toughest guys in Tokyo be taken down with just one look she gave, but this time she'd met her match. Inuyasha's annoyance was on full rage.

Kagome was a lot of things, but she wasn't the object of Kikyou's ridicule. He wouldn't stand here and let someone down talk his best friend. Didn't matter if it were God himself.

"Look I'll be back when I'm back." Without sparing her a glance, he walked off into the dark hallways. Kikyou huffed. This was a definite setback. Kagome had to be out of the picture without any glitches in the plan.

"Well, that's what phones are for." She smiled. '_I'll be calling in a favor.'_

----o-o-o----

The night life of Tokyo was surreal. Lights of the city buildings lit up the streets with the exception of dim alley ways. Crime was in full swing. Far too much to stop in one evening.

Inuyasha and his team stood on the highest tower roof top looking down. "Alright, Jo you take the North wing with Kaneie. Limp, you and Masao take the Far East, Norio take the west with Ryo."

All the men nodded at his instructions. "Wait," Norio called. "Shouldn't someone take the south side with you? It's the biggest half and we need someone to watch your back."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I rather all of you are covered than me. Now go." "Like hell." Someone called from the shadows. Inuyasha smirked, knowing the voice instantly.

Miroku came into the dim light, smiling. Inuyasha put on a fake scowl. "I thought you were in Vegas. I was starting to enjoy myself." "Well, I came back to ruin your fun. So what are we doing tonight? Patrol or cleaning?" Miroku asked, checking his gun.

"Cleaning." Inuyasha smiled. Miroku did a silent yell. 'YES!' All the men laughed. Inuyasha chuckled. "Idiot. Alright men, be safe out there so my father won't be up my ass."

Everyone smirked, telling each other to be safe before jumping off the roof. Miroku watched the last of the demon patrol jump the ledge before he asked, "So, I didn't see Kagome here."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "Yeah…about that…." Miroku gave a knowing nod. "'Nough said. Let's go take out the trash." Cocking his gun, he jumped off the roof. A loud, "YAHOOO!" could be heard on the way down.

With a sigh, Inuyasha looked down off the edge, hoping this would get his mind off Kagome for a while. "Here goes nothing." He jumped into the night sky.

------o0o------

Kagome wondered the various rows in the library, searching for nothing in particular. At hearing something shift, she glanced at Cole, who had flown into the window. She held out her arm and he flew right to her.

Taking the bottle from his feet, she stroked and kissed his head. "Go keep an eye out for me." She whispered. Cole looked toward the door. Getting the message, he flew to the darkest corner of the high ceiling, watching the entrance from a distance.

Taking the note out, she took a seat at the near by desk and read.

_Naraku's plans are in motion. What he's setting up for, I don't know, but I'm almost positive it includes Toyoshima and his crew of miscreants. Maybe Kikyou really is in need of protection. I'll see what I come across on the streets. In the meantime, tell your boyfriend to stop killing all my contacts. The criminals know more than you think._

_Take Care of You._

_Souta 3_

Kagome rolled the note back up, putting it into her pockets. '_If Souta hasn't found anything, maybe she really is in trouble.' _Forgetting about her competitive streak where Inuyasha's heart was concerned, she started to feel guilty. Letting her own jealousy and insecurities come in between her and her job.

'_Kikyou needs protection. Weather I like her or not isn't the issue. Neither is Inuyasha.' _ Getting up from the desk, she started up and down the rows looking for a real book this time.

Finding it, she whipped the dust from its cover. Flipping through the pages, she found what she was looking for. Some time back, she and Inuyasha had come across the Morishita family album.

They laughed and joked about each picture, except for one. Before she could get a good look at it, Inuyasha had slammed the book closed, quickly changing the subject. She hadn't thought much of it after that. Until now.

Finding the picture, Kagome restrained herself to cry in defeat. There stood Inuyasha hugging a younger version of Kikyou, her face had a heart traced around it. The couple didn't look older than thirteen and fourteen. '_So... She was your first love…oh Inuyasha...'_

Closing the book, she put it back on the shelf where she had found it. Taking a glance at the door, she decided to go check on the guest of the house.

"Cole." She called. The bird followed her silently.

-----o0o----

Kikyou smiled to herself, brushing the long strands of beautiful jet black hair. In seconds, she felt a cold chill fill the room. Her brushing paused. Thinking it was her nerves; she shrugged it off and stood to change into her night clothes.

When she turned around, her gaze met with a dark figure. It came rushing towards her, and she barely had time to scream.

--

Kagome sauntered down the hall, hearing a faint scream. She froze, seeing a man at Kikyou's door. Without thinking, she sprinted towards them, taking her knives out on the way.

She jumped high in the air, the blades in her boots swiftly coming out, slashing the man's face in half as she came in contact with his body. The intruder hollered in agony, stumbling back to the floor.

Throwing her the knife on her left, it caught the man attacking Kikyou, in the hand. He jerked back, groaning. He glared at Kagome in blind rage, charging towards her. Kagome threw the other one, making sure it went through his eye.

The man that was once on the floor was now standing, having her in a headlock. Kagome back-flipped off the dresser landing in behind him, then making her foot blade meet his skull in the forceful back kick. He fell to the floor in seconds.

Kikyou looked at Kagome in pure astonishment. '_Did she just take out two men in 20 seconds? Wait, did she just SAVE me!' _ Kagome took her eyes off the men, wondering who they were. "Are you okay?"

All Kikyou could manage was a nod. Guards from the west wing of the manor came running down. "What the hell happened!" "She saved my life." Kikyou found herself saying to no one in particular.

Kagome let out a breath. "Get this cleaned up. We're going to have to be a little tighter on security." The guard nodded. Hiroaki was not going to like this one bit.

Hiroaki watched the scene from his office. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He yelled at the security team. Jack didn't know what to say. "I don't know sir. They didn't show up on surveillance. One minute they weren't there, the next Miss Toyoshima was being attacked."

"They should have been stopped before they even reached her room!" he protested. Gainer, the outside guard, spoke up. "They couldn't have come through the main gate. The wolves would be all over them."

"I want 24/7 protection for this woman. She stays alive. Is that in any way UNCLEAR!" Hiroaki demanded. All the guards said, "NO SIR!" And filed out accordingly.

Kagome turned to leave, but Hiroaki grabbed her arm. "Stay with me, child." Kagome sat back down in her chair, waiting to be yelled at. It didn't come. Instead, Hiroaki took a seat in one of the regular staff chair, ignoring his massive one.

"I know you love my son." He said candidly. Kagome bobbed her head at the obvious statement. "Of course I do. Very much." Hiroaki beamed softy. "But I know the way you love him."

Finding something else to look at, she studied the floor. "Yes well…what can I say? I'm working on getting that fixed, sir." "I know you feel like I've trampled on your heart right after Inuyasha has already broken it. And I know you feel betrayed because I invited his first love to stay under our protection." He continued.

Kagome didn't bother to correct him. Her silence said it all. Hiroaki sighed. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm very proud of you. Not letting your feelings come between what's important. It seems like it would have been easier to let her die."

"For a moment, when I saw the bastard strangling her, I wanted to just walk away, and pretend I never heard her screaming." She cried unwillingly. Hiroaki knew all too well. "Thank you."

She nodded. "You're welcome." Kagome stood and walked to the door, not being able to take any more of the conversation. "Kagome," Hiroaki called out to her. When she turned around, he said, "For what it's worth, I always liked you more." Kagome gave him a thankful smile and left.

----o0o----

Kagome walked into her room, falling onto her bead. "Goodness…"she sighed. She glanced at Cole who was eyeing something on the ceiling. Kagome looked up, and saw nothing.

Standing up, she went to the edge of her bed seeing an arm hanging slightly from the edge. Taking out her hair pin blade, she prepared to strike. Before she could, two feet came in full force, kicking her back onto her pillows.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled as she banged her head against the headboard. Sango laughed, jumping down. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. "SANGO! Oh my god!"

She jumped up hugging her friend. Sango giggled. "You look like hell." Kagome shrugged. "I've been through it. What happened, I thought you and Miroku were out screwing each other senseless in Vegas."

Sango blushed deeply. "That's about all we did. Didn't leave the room much." "I see." Kagome muttered. "There's so much to tell you." Sango sat on the bed. "I'm all yours."

A/n: Hope you liked the chapter. Had to bring in the whole team. Just and FYI, Miroku is not a demon and neither is Sango, but as we know, they have powers. So what is Kikyou up to? Why the hell did Kagome just save her? It's all going to unravel in time. I know it seems like just a lot of talking, but the action is coming sooner than you think. Please Review.

Peace easy


	4. Bloodthirsty

A/n: Back with another chapter. Still working on it, so the later chapters may not come on as quickly as these have. Thanks for the reviews! (If I got any reviews). Does everyone like the story so far? I hope so. I try to make every chapter at least a good six pages or more. That way they're never too short.

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS **SEX** IN IT! I don't know how to make it any more clear…I mean…there is fucking in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, just think about what I had to go through to write it! You all are the lucky ones! But seriously, I'm warning you now, so you can just skip over it if it's so traumatizing for you.

From last chapter: _The Man that was once on the floor was now standing, having her in a headlock. Kagome back-flipped off the dresser landing in behind him, then making her foot blade meet his skull in the forceful back kick. He fell to the floor in seconds._

_Kikyou looked at Kagome in pure astonishment. 'Did she just take out two men in 20 seconds? Wait, did she just SAVE me!' Kagome took her eyes off the men, wondering who they were. "Are you okay?" _

_All Kikyou could manage was a nod. Guards from the west wing of the manor came running down. "What the hell happened!" "She saved my life." Kikyou found herself saying to no one in particular._

Chapter Four. Bloodthirsty

For her good deed, Kagome was released from her probation. Getting her clearance, she decided to take a night out on the town. She pinned her up in a slick ponytail, braiding the ends so it looked like a cat-o-nine tails, with sharp razors at the end. With her newly polished 007 black stiletto combat boots, yellow cat suit and weapon belt; she set out on the town to do some enjoyable damage control.

The last thing she grabbed was her lazar crossbow. "Cole." She called to her companion. Cole flew to her shoulders, perching there. She walked down the halls, men eyeing her with lust. Cat calls could be heard coming from the banisters. When Kagome finally reached the ballroom floor, she looked up to see all the men cheering.

"Easy boys!" she laughed. God, it felt good to be back! Walking out the door, Milo, her life long sissified partner smiled. "I told them I wouldn't go anywhere without you." Kagome smiled. "I bet you enjoyed your two and a half month vacation."

He nodded truthfully. "I really didn't miss the reckless endangerment, demonic attacks, or the high speed chases." Kagome giggled. "Well, back to hell we go." With a sigh, Milo rolled his eyes. "And just when I was enjoying heaven."

---o0o---

Inuyasha stood on the bridge that over looked the city. "Miroku." He said. Miroku nodded, seeing exactly what he saw. "Yeah, I'm on it." Without more said, he took a drop into the night sky.

After assigning the rest of the team, He leaped to the southern side of Japan. Walking down the alley ways, he smelt a low life demon and the attacking of an innocent girl. Running with demonic velocity, he spotted the young teenager putting on a brave front for her life.

His eyes glowed red into the darkness, then the light vanished. The little girl thought she saw the glow, but it disappeared to fast to be real. Concentrating on the asshole in front of her, she screamed.

"Let me go you fuck!" The demon growled, back slapping her hard. "SHUT UP!" he growled. The girl always fell to the floor from the force, but no such luck with him holding her neck.

"OPEN WIDE!" he laughed crazily. The girl started to cry, still holding her ground. Finally having enough of toying with her, the demon used demonic force, pushing her legs open easily.

The girl's eyes bulged when she saw the "thing" that he was going to put in her. It wasn't a penis; it was some type of freakish tube with a mind of its own. It was big, and blue of all things.

She screamed again, closing her eyes, praying she could just drop dead from fright. At one moment, he felt his hands on her waist, and then she didn't. Opening her eyes, she saw a masculine figure holding the demon.

Inuyasha threw the demon against the trash can. "Get up!" He growled. The demon stood, preparing to fight. Inuyasha turned full demon, his eyes blood red, his claws lengthening, and his voice roaring. He glanced back at the girl, and practically yelled "RUN!"

The girl wasted no time in getting out of sight. Inuyasha took the demon's tackle with open arms, wresting with it. When he ended up on top, he started to punch what looked like a rat demon.

The rat demon snorted, sending Inuyasha flying to the wall with a kick of his feet. Inuyasha landed upside the wall, gaining his balance as he hit the wall. Having enough of fucking with him, Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga. With one flying move, he sliced the head the demon and walked off.

---o0o---

Kagome perched on the highest building of the south side in Tokyo. She loved the south because all the action was here. The toughest demons to the best fighters. She would know. It was home for quite a while.

"Milo, how high are we again?" she teased. Milo shivered. "We're approximately 2,340 ft. in the air." Kagome smiled suddenly, spotting her target. Taking out her crossbow, she pointed it into thin air.

"How do you know if you've hit the target?" Milo asked. Kagome smirked. "The chemicals from the lazar will rocket into the sky and explode like a firework. If it's a human, the light with be bright and white. If it's a demon, it'll be some sort of color based on blood patterns."

Milo nodded. "Who came up with that gadget?" "Hiten did a month ago. Now, ready?" Milo shook his head. "No." "Good." She said, focused. In two seconds, she had run to the edge, cart wheeling into a back flip off the building.

She smiled, as gravity slung her body to the ground. She got into position, landing perfecting in a dashing position, crushing the demon's skull below her. People watched in pure amazement while she casually walked into the darkness, leaving the corpse where it was.

Finding her target demon, she came face to face with the one they named, Fusae. She was what they called a scorpion demon, having a poisonous tail and killer sharp claws. Her hair was bleaching blond that matched her eyes.

She smirked at the puny ¼ of a demon. "Kagome. They finally let you out to play? Nice outfit." Kagome gave a mock smile. "Well, I would return the favor but…I won't."

Fusae growled.

"I need some information." Kagome got right to the point. Fusae lifted an eyebrow. "Kagome, consulting with the low life demons!" She pretended to be shocked. "What do you want?"

"That's it? No bribes?" Kagome asked, surprised. Fusae smirked. "I'm a little to good for bribes. Whatever I need I can get on my own. What do you want to know?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kikyou Toyoshima." She said finally. Fusae tensed. "What about her darling?" "Why is she running from her father?" Fusae toyed with her curly hair. "Word on the street is she knows some dirty secret-"

"How much do they pay you to say that?" Kagome asked cutting her off. She knew the universal well taught lie on the street. But she came for the truth. That's why she sought out Fusae. The demon was a three ring hustler, and was very well connected.

"That's all I know." Fusae defended. Kagome crossed her arms. "Or is that all you're allowed to say? I must say, Bairei has everyone one an extremely tight leash." Fusae smiled. "Either way, the pay is good."

"So…I guess that leaves me with two choices." She muttered. Fusae smirked. "What?" Kagome's eyes went completely black, as if she had no eyes at all but black orbs. She smiled, showing off her vampire fangs. "Kill you, or kill you slowly."

Fusae hissed, swinging her serpent tail. "Bring it on, bitch!" Charging towards her, Kagome did a flip over the demon's shoulder landing behind Fusae. Fusae swung her tail wildly, trying to catch the pathetic little demon.

Kagome took out her octagon-sai fighting off the demons' powerful claws that extended beyond average reach. Fusae knocked the knives out of Kagome's hand, pinning her to a corner.

Kagome watched as Fusae stood less that six feet from her, ready to attack, and all she had was a wall. Turning to run towards the wall as Fusae charged toward her, she kicked off the wall, her razor braids landing right in the demon's face as her powering spin kick followed.

Fusae fell back a few feet, her face all dispatched and bloody. Whipping the blood from her once beautiful cheeks, she screeched. "YOU BITCH!" Charging towards her, Kagome pulled out her crossbow landing two shots in each of the scorpion demon's eyes.

The pink neon lights lit up the sky as the demon exploded. Kagome smiled, kissing her crossbow. "Not bad." A voice called from the shadows. Without hesitation, Kagome spun around, pinning a gun at the intruder's head.

"Hey, calm down." The figure appeared out of the shadows. Souta smirked, giving a hand clap. "I'm impressed." Kagome laughed, hugging her little brother. She noticed that he had grown an extra two inches, being taller than her and almost at Inuyasha's height. His facial features were deadly. '_A true looker. Just like daddy.'_

"Thank you. Did you find out anything at all about Toyoshima?"

Souta looked at the notepad. "Nothing much. Just a few nibbles and bits. No big bites as of yet. On the other hand, Naraku has scheduled an appointment with Toyoshima for next week at the Doll House. The whole night club scene gets old."

Kagome sighed. "The Doll House isn't a night club." Souta looked at his sister questionably. "It's not?" "No…It's a whore house. The richest men in Japan go there to fuck the rich sluts instead of the low life street ones in Tokyo."

"Well, I guess you need to plan a way to get in." Souta said solemnly, knowing his sister's past wasn't one of happy days. "Yeah. I have to go. Thanks bro. Take care of you." She said hugging him.

Souta hugged her back, kissing her temple. "Take care of you."

o0o

Kagome arrived at the manor around 2 AM. The guards let her in, but she didn't go straight into the house. Taking a walk around the property, she found herself in the big Gingko tree. '_Our tree.' _ She thought.

Climbing up, she was surprised to see Inuyasha already there sitting. She gasped, catching his visual attention, (because he already heard her) and lost her footing, slipping from the branch.

Inuyasha caught her hand before she could fall completely, pulling her up unto his lap. He didn't say anything, but continued to look out on the beach as if nothing happened. Kagome relaxed in his arms, watching the small ocean waves.

"Naraku and Toyoshima have a meeting." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I know. The Doll House. I found out from a lower level demon tonight. Any thoughts?"

Kagome sighed. "Go within; see what information he has then retreat. Simple plan, in and out." Inuyasha glanced down at their now entwined fingers. "You know I wouldn't ask you to do something like this."

"Yes, I know. This is business, nothing more." She let out a shaky breath. Inuyasha kissed her nape, using a taste of his tongue in the process. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kikyou. She was special to me…I don't know how else to explain it."

"Was or _is_?" Kagome stressed. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know." She nodded, not knowing what he was dealing with at all. She had never been a position to be the chooser. She was always a variable that had to be sacrificed.

"Whatever happens between me and her, I want you and me to still be us. Our friendship means more to me than getting my dick fucked." Kagome snickered at his vulgar ness, knowing Inuyasha was trying to be sincere.

"I love you mutt." She sighed. Kagome couldn't help it. She would be by his side come hell and/or high water. She feared neither. Inuyasha smiled at hearing that after weeks of the silent treatment.

"I love you too wench." Kissing her mark on the left side of her neck, he remembered when he first gave her this. For her 18th birthday, he had taken her to his room, and given her first orgasm. After admitting to never having one, he thought it was only right for her to experience real pleasure.

Kagome bit back a moan and Inuyasha could practically taste the horniness. She felt a smile appear when his hands began to roam lower to between her legs. Hearing the zipper was like an open invitation.

His hands slithered in like a snake as he sucked on her neck, biting down hard with his fangs. Kagome came right then and there with silent screams barely audible. Standing up, he quickly hauled her up and against the tree.

She felt her leg go up and around his waist as his claws fingered the inside of her clit. He continued to stroke that spot until Kagome had two orgasms, one right after the other. Her demonic side began to get a little aggressive as she ripped the buttons off his pants.

Inuyasha growled when she grabbed his dick, squeezing it. They both had a fetish for rough sex, so he pulled her hair getting better access to her neck. He unzipped the top half of the cat suit, revealing nothing but a laced bra. He lashed through it, squeezing her breast, playing with her nipples.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's pants down to his knees with her heightened leg; His huge erect penis sort of frightened her, knowing if he gotten out of control, he could tear her insides out. But it was one hell of a risk she would gladly take every time. When it pushed against her inner thigh, she felt like dying.

"Just put the shit in and fuck me already!" she whispered harshly, half out of her mind. Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Whatever you say wench. But you can't come until I say so." Without much hesitation, he ripped her yellow leather pants down, slashed off her thong and thrust hard into her.

Kagome screamed in heavenly pain, Inuyasha swallowing it with a passionate kiss. His thrusts were timed perfectly. Each time was better than the last. She moved her hips seductively driving him crazy. She nibbled on his ears making him go faster.

Pretty soon she was holding back a tidal wave. Inuyasha laughed wolfishly, warning her not to release. Kagome was in tears trying to explode. After digging her nails into his back, he whispered in her ear, "Bitch, scream my name."

"INUYA-"Her Amazon yell was cut off as he swallowed it by sticking his tongue down her throat. He felt the vibrations of her lungs as she continued to scream and moan. The ride to heaven became slow and sensual. After the last thrusts, coming in her and all, they panted out of breath against the tree.

Kagome glanced at her watch. 4:10 Am. They had been fucking for two hours. It could have gone on forever and it still wouldn't have been enough time. She placed a hand on her racing heart. It pounded like she had just ran four miles flat.

Inuyasha's head lay in the crook of her neck, kissing her softly. He caught her lips in another adoring kiss, fond of how she responded. Ending the kiss, he looked Kagome in the eyes and wanted to punch himself. He'd done it again. Fucked with her heart.

'_SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FUCKING PLAN?' _ He screamed at himself. Now feeling like shit, he leisurely pulled out of her. Kagome felt a great loss when he took himself out and pulled up his pants, buckling them up.

She looked at him speechless. What the hell was going on? Did he not enjoy it as much as she did? When he was fully dressed, he kissed her on the forehead and hopped down from the tree, running towards the manor, leaving Kagome to sit there, half naked smelling of hot sex and him

She buried her head in her hands, beating herself up for being his slut again. _'Why do you do it Inuyasha? Why?' _

A/n: Yeah, that's just one of the lemons. There are... about maybe two more? I'm not sure, but I'll try to make it more than just raging hormones. So, now that we see Kagome hasn't completely lost her touch when it comes to getting the hanyou, but she's still in second place. Inuyasha contradicts himself a lot in this story, not on purpose though. Does anyone have any questions? No? Yes? Please review! Thank you all.

NOTE: Chapter 5 got erased so the next couple of chapters may take a while. Give me a few weeks please!

Peace easy


End file.
